


Been There

by polgara



Series: Fish Climbing Trees [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polgara/pseuds/polgara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy doesn't mind long days if they end like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been There

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Taming the muse #443 - Wyrd 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, please note, that I have not seen the newest movie so please, no spoilers.

McCoy trudged down the hall to the dorm he shared with Jim. A day filled with classes followed by a twelve hour shift in the ER had kept him so busy that he had barely found time to eat, let alone spend any time with Buffy. That last fact was enough to make him grumpy, let alone the rest of the events of the day. It didn't help that Buffy was leaving for her mandatory field training assignment in a week and would be gone for the following three. 

He typed in the passcode and the door opened with a soft sound and was surprised to see the lights were still on in the living area. It was well past the time that Jim typically went to bed, and if he had a date Jim usually went back to their place, however, those days were becoming fewer and far between. The door slid shut behind him after he entered and he moved forward to place his stuff on the coffee table. Only he stopped when he reached the edge of the sofa. A soft smile graced his lips as he took in the scene before him. 

Over the surface of the small coffee table, PADDs were spread out that showed, at a quick glance, a variety of topics that covered the different areas that Jim had been tutoring Buffy in. Some of the disciplines were going way beyond the basics that she would need in order to graduate. He didn't doubt that she was surprising herself with how fast she was understanding them. McCoy also knew that Jim was turning out to be a good teacher for Buffy – knowing when to push her for more and when to take a step back for her to process. As a result, Buffy was well on her way of also graduating after three years of study, though it would be a year after him and Jim. 

On the sofa, Buffy and Jim sat at opposite ends with yet more PADDS sitting on the cushions and one held limply in Buffy's hands. Her socked feet were propped on Jim's thighs, his hands wrapped around them. More than likely she had taken advantage of his more tactile nature to finagle a foot rub out of him. Both of their heads were at an awkward angle that would cause protests from the neck muscles in the morning if he didn't get them moved soon. 

McCoy reached out with one hand, being sure to stay out of her arm's reach, to give her shoulder a gentle shake. He had learned rather early on to not startle her out of sleep if it was at all possible. She had a nasty right hook. This time only her eyes flew open and darted quickly around the room. It only took a moment to see her recognize her surroundings and relax back into the sofa. Her head turned into an even more awkward position so she could see him. 

“Back already?” She murmured softly, mindful of Jim sleeping at her feet. 

“Hardly,” he replied, matching her volume. “It's after four in the morning.” 

“Well, poop. I didn't realize how late it was,” she said struggling to sit up and then stand. Surprisingly Jim just let out a soft snort at the jostling she caused but continued to sleep. “Where are my socks?” She asked. Then a frown caused a crease to form between her eyebrows as she took in her cotton clad feet. “Better question is where are my shoes?” 

He grinned at her stumbles for a moment before he reached out to stop and pull her close. “How about you worry about it later and come to bed with me?” He asked, his voice a low rumble in his chest. 

“Oooh, much better idea,” she said, her eyes at half mast as she raised up on her toes to kiss him. 

McCoy allowed himself to get lost in the taste and feel of her mouth. It felt as though it had been years since he had been able to touch her although it had just been under thirty-six hours since the last time he had seen her. He only had seven precious days left before she headed out on assignment for three weeks. Out in the dark recesses of space without him. 

Nine more months and he would be out there himself once he graduated from the Academy. Gone for an entire year. What on God's green Earth was he thinking? A year without her while she was finishing her own schooling. And that was if she even got posted on the same ship as him! 

His fingers dug into her waist in desperation as he deepened the kiss. He never wanted to leave her. 

Buffy gently ended the kiss and pulled away to look up at him. “It's okay, Len. Really. Don't think about tomorrow, or next year. What will happen, will happen. We can only hope for the best.” 

“How do you do that?” He whispered, resting his forehead against hers. 

“Do what?” She asked sleepily. 

“Know what I'm worried about.” 

She rose up on her toes to give him a soft peck on his lips. “Because I've been there and I know what the desperation feels like. Worrying never helps. Take care of today, tomorrow will take care of itself. Took me a long time to learn that.” 

“You are definitely the smarter of the two of us then,” he said, letting his grip on her ease slightly. “Let's get sleeping beauty up and to his room, otherwise I'll have to listen to his bitchin' all day tomorrow.” 

Buffy gave him a wry twist of her lips. “You have fun with that. I'll meet you in bed.”


End file.
